The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a time setting method, a time setting system and a program, and enables the electronic device to easily perform time setting.
In the related art, in order to easily perform management or the like of a captured image, an electronic device with a timekeeping function, such as an imaging apparatus, records time information generated by the timekeeping function together with the captured image. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-341068 (U.S. Patent publication No. 2003/0193583) discloses that the world standard time is calculated based on whether or not information indicates the set time, the set area and the Daylight Saving Time, and a server is accessed through a network using information of the calculated world standard time.